clashofclansfandomcom-20200223-history
Dragon
__NOEDITSECTION__ "The might of the dragons are known throughout the land. This scaly terror of the skies feels no mercy and nothing will escape the fiery splashes of his breath." ---- ---- *'Summary' **The Dragon is a fearsome mythical flying unit and is capable of terrorizing both ground and air units. Unlike the Balloon, the Dragon has both ranged and splash damage, like the Wizard. **Also unlike the Balloon the Dragon does not target a specific building to attack; it targets whatever is nearest. **A Dragon does short-range splash damage when it attacks. ---- *'Offensive Strategy' **Most Dragon strategies involve taking out as many Air Defenses as possible with other units (infantry, Giants , etc.) or Lightning Spells, as it is a significant weakness to this powerful unit. **A good strategy involves a mix of Dragons and Balloons. Dragons can suck up fire from Air Defenses and Wizard Towers while Balloons go straight for the defensive buildings, though this is a very costly and expensive strategy. **Dragons are mostly used to get Trophies as their high cost doesn't make them great candidates for resource raiding. **The first person to have reached over 4,000 trophies (Jorge Yao) used an all-Dragon army to do so. He used 4 Lightning Spells as support, one to take out Clan Castle troops and the rest to destroy an Air Defense. This was his way to ensure 50% damage practically every time he attacked in order to become the top player and achieve this wonderful feat. *'Defensive Strategy' **Dragons are one of the most powerful Troops in the game, and as such it can be difficult to defend against them. Multiple high-level Air Defenses are critical for success against Dragons; make sure that your Air Defenses are behind your primary line of defense so that they cannot be taken out early in the battle. **Dragons are wonderful Clan Castle Troops. As a flying unit, the Dragon is completely immune to attacks from most ground troops, and its splash damage capability makes it especially suited for destroying groups of Barbarians and Goblins. Its high health also helps it survive attacks from even multiple Archers or Wizards (although a large group of either will usually be enough to destroy the Dragon). ---- *'Upgrade Differences' **The Dragon encounters major graphic changes at all 3 levels. ***At level 2, the Dragon's skin turns from green to purple, matching its image in the Barracks. ***At level 3, the Dragon's skin changes again to dark grayish-brown. ---- *'Trivia' **The Dragon is one of the two troops of which the picture in the Barracks resembles an upgraded troop, the other being the Wall Breaker. **A Dragon's shadow is oval, not dragon-shaped. **Unlike most dragon images in art, the Dragon in Clash of Clans has no forelegs. **You can have a maximum of 11 Dragons at one time in a full complement of fully upgraded Army Camps. This number increases to 12 if you include the 1 that can fit into a fully upgraded Clan Castle. Category:Troops Category:Tier 3 Category:Air Troops Category:Anti-air